Phantom Manor
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Les fantômes n'existent pas ! Sherlock a beau le dire sur tout les tons et dans toutes les langues, John ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Après tout, ils sont à Disneyland ! No Pairing.


**Titre** : Phantom Manor.

 **Fandom** : Sherlock.

 **Auteur** : Lili

 **Pairing** : Aucun.

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Sir Conan Doyle et la BBC.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Fantôme.

Bonne lecture

Lili

* * *

 **Phantom Manor.**

\- Les fantômes n'existent pas John ! C'est une croyance populaire sans aucun fondement ! C'est totalement absurde !

Le ton sec et le tournoiement de manteau grandiloquent, Sherlock s'engagea dans le manoir fantôme de Disneyland où avait eu lieu un crime particulièrement atroce et sanglant. Le parc à thème était le théâtre d'une série de crimes mystérieux et Scotland Yard avait fait appel à Sherlock pour les aider dans l'enquête.

Toutes les victimes étaient anglaises, ce qui expliquait que Scotland Yard soit sur les lieux pour seconder la police française dans leurs investigations. Bref, Sherlock et John enquêtaient donc à Disneyland, au milieu des manèges et des allées arborées. Et ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le manoir fantôme. Les employés étaient tous persuadés que le meurtrier était le fantôme de la mariée, héroïne de l'attraction.

Mais bien sûr Sherlock, égal à lui-même, avait presque rit aux nez des employés lui expliquant leurs théories. Et rien de ce que John n'avait pu dire avait fait flancher l'incrédulité blasée du détective.

\- Il est toujours aussi antipathique ? s'enquit le directeur du parc.

John et Lestrades hochèrent la tête en assentiment, s'attirant le regard compatissant du directeur.

\- John !

L'appel autoritaire fit soupirer John qui pressa le pas pour rejoindre Sherlock, inconscient des regards furieux qui fusillait la silhouette sombre à l'entrée du manoir. La porte se referma dans son dos, et un frisson courut sur l'échine du médecin militaire. Oh, il n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire ! Il adorait les manoirs hantés... enfin dans les attractions. Il n'était pas sûr que dans la vraie vie il trouverait ça aussi amusant.

Aussi pragmatique soit-il, John aimait les histoires de fantômes. Surtout quand il était question d'un amour contrarié, ou inachevé. Son côté fleur bleue, profondément enfoui sous des préceptes virils inculqués dès l'enfance, des années de médecine (non, les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie ! Pas même sous forme ectoplasmique !), et l'armée, resurgissait dans ces moments là. Oui, John était un romantique qui se cachait soigneusement sous d'épais pulls en laine, confortables mais pas sexy pour un sou.

Il avait été comme un gamin quand il avait su que l'enquête se déroulerait à Disneyland, même s'il l'avait soigneusement caché à son colocataire. L'enfant en lui avait trépigné d'impatience tout le long du voyage et avait hurlé d'émerveillement à son arrivée au parc. Bien évidemment personne n'en avait rien su, John gardant son visage calme et serein, presque blasé tout du long. Il soupçonnait cependant Sherlock d'avoir deviné, vu les coups d'œils qu'il lui lançait quand il tardait à le rejoindre après s'être attardé près d'un décor enchanteur. Ou alors Sherlock était simplement pressé...

Lors des interrogatoires, John avait du prendre sur lui pour garder son calme olympien. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, il aurait écarquillé les yeux en grands et aurait écouté le récit des employés captivé, comme un gosse écoutant un conte de Noël. Bref, John était ravi d'être là, même si c'était pour arpenter des scènes de crimes et trouver un meurtrier, fantôme donc. Tous les employés faisaient la même description de l'assassin : une femme, à la silhouette transparente et en robe de mariée.

Ils étaient tous persuadés que c'était la mariée du manoir hanté qui revenait pour se venger que son amour déçu soit exploité pour de l'argent et exposé aux yeux de tous. C'était du moins ce que tous pensaient. Sherlock évidemment pensait tout autre chose. Les fantômes n'existent pas s'évertuait-il à crier à tous et toutes. Et John avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire comprendre que tous ici savaient parfaitement que les fantômes n'existaient pas... Mais que l'imagination faisait croire bien des choses.

John s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre et décoré de tableaux horrifiques à la suite de Sherlock. Le détective examina soigneusement les lieux, distribuant ses commentaires acerbes à tout va. John ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, occupé à admirer les tableaux, s'extasiant intérieurement sur les détails des peintures.

Ce fut le soudain silence qui l'alerta. John fronça les sourcils en constatant que Sherlock ne l'avait pas attendu et n'était plus en vue. Haussant les épaules, il repris son chemin, ne s'attardant plus mais ne se pressant pas non plus. Un hurlement strident le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne pique un sprint digne d'Usain Bolt. Tout en courant, il sortit son arme de sa poche, prêt à sauver la malheureuse jeune femme en danger. Un tel cri ne pouvait provenir que d'une gorge féminine.

Il se figea net après un virage, découvrant un Sherlock livide au prise avec un squelette en plastique, couvert de toiles d'araignées synthétiques et se débattant comme un beau diable.

\- Sherlock ? risqua John, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, et amusé par la scène.

Sherlock réussi à s'extirper du piège où il était tombé et épousseta son manteau en lançant un regard noir à John.

\- Vas-tu te décider à avancer John ? J'ai mieux à faire que t'attendre ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme.

John sourit discrètement et rangea son arme.

\- Oui, excuse moi... je cherchais des indices.

Sherlock lui tourna le dos, reprenant sa marche, sans un mot de plus. John lui emboîta le pas amusé. Voir Sherlock se débattre avec un squelette et des toiles d'araignées étaient drôle ! Un détail cependant l'amusait plus que tout.

\- Au fait Sherlock, tu cris comme une fille...

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Ok, ok, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard... Mais voilà l'idée m'amusait beaucoup donc bon.

Et vous, ça vous a amusé ?

Lili


End file.
